Rhythms
by Rainheart344
Summary: Dib finds a cat on his doorstep and adopts it. But when she swishes her tail, the wind makes ghostly rhythms. Could on little kitten, be the cause of it? T cuz thats what my stories are rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. YAYZ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

Dib walked down the street to his house. Gaz wasn't with him, she had gone to some sort of gaming convention in the mall. As he opened the door, he jumped when he heard a faint wail. Looking by his feet, a small white she-kit sat at his feet. She had bright green eyes and a black mark that looked like a music note on her chest. She was skinny, and Dib could see her ribs.

"Come here, you." Dib leaned down and picked the kitten up and she swished her tail happily. At that moment, the wind picked up and made ghostly howling noises. It sounded almost like a sad song, like some of the prayers he would hear if he walked past a church or synogougue during the high holy days.

The small cat purred and swished her tail again, making the wind pick up again.

"That's so... creepy." Dib muttered. He brought the kitten up to his room and made a small cat bed out of old blankets. The cat seemed to like that, she sat and swished her tail again. The wind picked up slightly again. Dib shivered.

"I think I'll call you.. Rhythm." He decided. Rhythm purred but didn't swish her tail. The wind didn't pick up.

_Does the wind picking up have something to do with her swishing her tail? _Dib wondered as he started an essay on why the universe was doomed to collapse in on them all. _Doom, doom, doom, doom... _Ms. Bitters lecture ran through his head until he heard the door open.

Dib ran downstairs with Rhythm following.

"Hey, Gaz." Dib sat at the table as Gaz made explodey beans. Rhythm sat patiently next to his chair, swishing her tail everyonce in a while and making the ghostly rhythms in the cloudy evening.

Did Rhythm have something to do with it?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't want MAGIC BEANS SICCED ON ME! Thank you, for making me have nightmares, Eightbooksand60cats. Jk, Jk. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. **

Gaz looked over at Rhythm.

"What's with the cat, Dib?" She muttered.

"Found her on the doorstep. And when she swishes her tail, the wind picks up." Dib said.

"Sure it does." Gaz muttered sarcastically.

**PAGE BREAK THING**

Dib walked out the door the next morning. The wind picked up as Rhythm followed him out.

"Rhythm, you can't come to school with me." Dib told the cat. She followed him though, and when he got to school, she headed to the windows looking into Ms. Bitters' room. She sat patiently, waving her tail every now and then.

_Whoo... whoooo..._The wind howled as Rhythm flicked her tail when the students got up to go to lunch. She still sat in the window near the cafeteria, though.

"That cat's following you." Gaz muttered, her squinted eyes not looking up from her Game Slave.

Dib shrugged. "Yea, well."

Zim sat down across from the two. "Zim's table has been taken so I am now forced to sit near the FILTHY DIB-HYOOMAN!"

"That's nice." Gaz muttered, still not looking up. A faint tune started on the wind as Rhythm swished her tail again.

_Whoom... Whooo...Doooo... _Zim shivered.

"Scared, Zim?" Dib taunted, a smirk on his face. Zim shook his head.

"No, filth monkey. Zim merely cold." Gaz rolled her eyes as they started walking out to Ms. Bitters' classroom. Well, Zim and Dib. Gaz went to Mr. Elliot's class when Zim and Dib started arguing.

The wind picked up as Rhythm sat down when Dib got back to Ms. Bitters' class.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, my mom wants me to go to bed. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, I would MURDER the guy who cancelled it!**

Gaz growled under her breath as Dib went on about how Zim was an alien and how he thought Rhythm was something weird like an alien or something. The white she-cat wasn't currently with them, having dissapeared before Skool ended.

"Dib, listen. If you don't shut up, I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is _**NO **_awakening!" Gaz growled. Dib didn't even falter, so she took out a roll of duct tape that she kept with her for _emergency reasons_. She ripped off a piece and put it over Dib's mouth.

Dib continued talking, it was just muffled. When he got up to his room, he ripped it off.

"Stupid little sister.." He muttered, sitting in front of his laptop. He monitered many places with hidden cameras. Outside Zim's house, outside Skool, a few in the Dusk Forest. He gasped as one near a graveyard in the Dusk Forest picked up something.

It was Rhythm. The small white she-cat's eyes were glowing green, as was the black mark on her chest. She sat in front of a stone with one word engraved in it glowing green. The word was Aura, the name of the goddess of the morning wind.

Rhythm seemed to sense Dib watching, because she turned and her eyes, the mark on her chest and the stone stopped glowing. She looked straight at the camera and left.

Dib shivered as Gaz called him for dinner. Rhythm seemed to materialize out of thin air beside the table as he ate.

"That cat is creepier than me. I like her." Gaz smirked, her squinted eyes focused on the small cat. Rhythm swished her tail. The wind picked up, as always. Dib shivered as he made his way up to his room with Rhythm following happily.

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for the short chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

Dib went out the next evening to a small graveyard, close to the Dusk Forest. Rhythm followed, as usual, as Dib crouched in front of a certain stone. The one with his mother's name on it. Rhythm wandered off and Dib stood up and went to look for her.

"Rhythm? Where are you?" He wandered until he heard a soft voice.

"Rhythm, when will you find your way back to my world, for I miss you, young kit." The figure bent down to rub Rhythm's head and the she-cat purred and swished her tail. Getting a closer look at the figure, Dib saw that she had softly glowing pale green eyes and was slightly transparent, like a god or goddess. Dib gasped; this was Aura, greek Titan of the breeze. And that meant Rhythm was a goddess. Or as close as a cat could get to one.

"Who's there?" The goddess called threatingly. "Show yourself!"

Dib gulped and stepped out. Were goddess's considered part of the paranormal? No time for that now..

"Who are you?" Aura narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I-i found Rhythm on my doorstep and kind of adopted her. But is she, like a cat goddess or something?" Dib asked nervously.

Aura nodded. "She is the goddess of a light winds and music. And you, Dib, are the one in the prophecy, destined to free her back to her own world, with the gods and goddesses."

"Prophecy?" Dib asked. Aura nodded again.

"The prophecies of music state that if the person in the prophecy can make a tune that Rhythm can repeat by swishing her tail, she will be free. But you have to right it on a music staff and it must be at least 20 measures long."

Dib nodded. "I will get her back, I promise."

**Sorry it's short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. **

Dib sat at the kitchen table the next morning with a blank staff of music in front of him. Rhythm sat on the table, looking at him expectantly with her head cocked. She seemed to be asking, '_When will I get home?_'.

Dib sighed. He didn't know how to write music, let alone 20 measures of it. All he knew were basic scales and a few notes because he didn't really pay attention in music class. Rhythm swished her tail back and forth, as if trying to help him.

"C'mon, think..." Dib muttered to himself. He doodled a little on another piece of scrap paper he'd brought with him. Rhythm put a paw over his hand to stop him and he went back to the staff paper. Rhythm let out a small meow and the note sign on her chest glowed faintly. A shadow of it seemed to float on the paper, to the 'f' note space.

Dib smiled and pet her. "Thanks, Rhythm."

**I am SOOOO sorry for the short chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In advance, I'm SOOO sorry for the short chapter! I have three stories to keep up with now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

"F, A, G..." Dib muttered the notes he had already. Not the best, but it didn't have to be a whole piece. And he only had three fourths of a measure filled. "D..." He sighed.

Rhythm let out a small mew. "I know, you want to go home." Dib scratched between the she-cat's ears. Rhythm purred in response and the mark on her chest glowed again, this time filling a whole measure.

"Two measures done now, you'll be home soon." Dib smiled. He didn't want to see the kitten go, but he didn't want her to torn away from her home. "Let's see, F, A, G, D, E, C, C-sharp, high D..."

Rhythm swished her tail and made the exact rhythm of the notes.

"That cat's making the wind go all creepy." Gaz growled as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and then turned to glare at Dib. "You WILL pay!" She moved to show no sodas left in the fridge.

Dib gulped. "Oh god..." He ran outside into town with Gaz and Rhythm following. Rhythm immedeitly caught up, while Gaz was still gaining.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THE LAST ONE!" Dib screamed. Gaz just started running faster. "OH COME ON! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THE LAST ONE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. **

Dib gasped as he stopped to catch his breath behind a building. Rhythm padded next to him calmly. She looked at him expectantly, and Dib pulled the staff paper out of his pocket. Rhythm took it in her mouth and placed it gently on the ground. Dib kneeled next to her.

"F, A, G, D, E, C, C-sharp, high D.. Two measures.. Huh, can't believe this." Dib muttered. Rhythm swished her tail and the mark on her chest glowed. A shadow of it floated of and filled the measures, different notes, no rhythm or note pattern being repeated.

"Wow..." Dib whispered. Rhythm mewed in response.

"Alright, here you go." Dib wondered why he was talking to the she-cat like it was a person as he put the paper leaning against the wall so she could see it.

Rhythm waved her tail. The wind picked up and made the exact rhythm that the notes on the paper made. When she neared the last measure, she started fading and two shapes faded in behind her. When the last note was done, the only part of her left was a paw mark on the paper with a music note space in the largest part of the pad.

Dib looked up, seeing the shapes. One was a pale white she-cat, her eyes glowed green as well as the music note on her chest and the other had a goddess-like form.

_Thank you..._ Their voices were quieter than whispers, and Dib barely heard it over the wind.

A third shape appeared beside them. She was a pitch black she-cat, with a white music note on her chest and blue eyes. Her eyes and the note glowed blue. She sat beside Rhythm, looking relived she was back.

The three faded away, leaving the sheet of paper, now with a second pawprint, this one with the music note outlined pale blue. The first note was now outlined pale green.

Dib picked up the paper and looked closely at the marks. The green one had a small word, _Rhythm_, in the middle, while the blue one had _Melody_ in the middle. Dib thought the must be sisters.

"Goodbye, Rhythm.." Dib whispered. "I'll always remember you."

**THE END! Oh man, I didn't plan on this being so short! **


End file.
